English
by OhLookAKlainebow
Summary: Fluffy Klaine one shot that evolved into smut. texting.


English

**A/N so this is a One-Shot fic that is really me practically talking through Kurt (some of it anyways). I wrote it in English hence the content and title. Enjoy! **

Kurt sat in English class bored out of his mind. He couldn't believe the stupidity of some of these Neanderthals. He remembered back to his time at Dalton, where classes were spent with intelligent conversation, instead of mindless drabble he couldn't care less about. He wasn't saying he was a genius, but come on. Was it too much to ask to move a little faster, get on to some more cultured literature, hadn't the teacher had mentioned 'Romeo and Juliet'? However due to the slow minds of some of his… peers, they were learning what a conjunction was, and all he could think was 'oh gaga shoot me now' – his phone buzzed.

Kurt looked down to his phone and his world seemed a little brighter when he saw it was from his lovely boyfriend. He read the message.

_Are you as bored as I am? I swear only Mr. Muller can make Social studies this boring. –B _

Kurt suppressed a giggle, poor Blaine, stuck with that old boring teacher. He typed a reply,

_I bet you I'm even more bored, we covered what we are studying now in 8__th__ grade. Wish you were here. Xox –K _

Kurt brought his attention back to the doodles he was currently doing on a piece of scrap paper. About a minute later another text arrived.

_Poor Kurty Good thing it's last block, soon we can hang out, maybe go to your place and cuddle? –B _

Kurt smiled as he read the text and replied quickly.

_Totally, can't wait. Love you –K _

The reply was quick

_Awesome love you too –B _

Kurt smiled and his heart fluttered as he read the text and didn't notice the teacher until it was too late, she grabbed the phone.

"No texting in class Mr. Hummel, if you are so confident that you know the material could you use a conjunction in a sentence?" Ms. Nielsen challenged

Kurt gave his best 'bitch please' glare

"This class is so boring, I would kill myself _but _I don't have any rope. 'But' being the conjunction" he said with a smirk. He heard snickers around the class, the teacher glared at him and nodded.

"You can have your phone back after class" she said and went back to the front.

Kurt kept his smug smile and looked at the clock, only twenty more minutes.

-Glee-

After twenty minutes that felt like an eternity the bell finally rang. Kurt grabbed his phone and scurried to his locker, he saw Blaine was already waiting for him. Kurt got to his locker and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek, as to not draw attention to themselves.

"Hey hun, how was the rest of your day?" Kurt asked as he put in his combination.

"Boring because I only saw you at lunch it sucks that I'm only a junior and you're a senior, no classes together, I miss you." Blaine answered with a sad smile.

"I miss you too, but when we get back to my house I'll make it up to you. No one's home." Kurt said with a suggestive smirk. Blaine smiled widely

"Well then hurry up, we should go 'practice'" he said and Kurt giggled at their code word.

Kurt closed his locker, having gathered all he needed and put it in his satchel, he took Blaine's hand and they all but skipped to Kurt's car. Kurt sped a little on the way home.

-Glee-

**(A/N This next part is like smut/fluff so ya.)**

Kurt unlocked the door and the boys quickly ran to his room. Kurt pulled Blaine onto the bed and attacked his lips.

"I wish" kiss "I could" kiss "touch you" kiss " more at-god Kurt-school" Blaine panted between kisses.

"God Blaine, I know" Kurt said and attacked Blaine's lips with intensity. This continued for a while until Kurt palmed Blaine through his pants and Blaine froze.

"Kurt-" he started

"God Blaine, I'm sorry, I should've asked." Kurt said pulling away, Blaine grabbed his hand.

"Kurt it feels awesome, but are you sure you're ready? The last time we talked about this you all but ran away." Blaine said concerned.

"Blaine I'm ready to bring our relationship to another level, I want to touch you, I want you to touch me." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes, honesty ringing in every word. Blaine moaned and attacked Kurt's lips. He dragged his hand down Kurt's flat stomach and played with his waistband asking for entrance Kurt nodded,

"As long as I can… for you" he said and Blaine moaned.

Both boys slipped their hands into the others pants and they both gasped. They wrapped their hands around the other's shaft stroked slowly getting faster.

"God Blaine I'm so close!" Kurt moaned

"Me too Kurt, come with me" Blaine gasped.

"BLAIIINE" Kurt screamed.

"Kurt" Blaine growled.

The two boys panted and gasped as they recovered.

"I love you Blaine" Kurt mumbled

"Love you too" Blaine said quietly.

They cuddled for a few minutes until something dawned on Blaine.

"Kurt?"

"Ya Blaine?"

"You just came in designer jeans" Blaine said.

Kurt bolted up "SHIT!" he yelled and running to the bathroom.

Blaine chuckled before following Kurt; he had to clean up too.

**The End**

**A/N This originally wasn't going to be smut but my mind had other ideas! Stupid teenage hormones! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
